


Mundane Pastimes

by lonelyghostie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Dating, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Introspection, Kinda, Kozume Kenma is Bad at Feelings, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Little Shit, M/M, Makeup, Soft Kuroo Tetsurou, idk what this is tbh, just mentioned, lots of kisses, tired Kenma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:33:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28594785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonelyghostie/pseuds/lonelyghostie
Summary: He would admit he loves him too but he was simply feeling too pretty at that moment.—Kozume Kenma and the woes of dating.
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 54





	Mundane Pastimes

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, i wrote something on the most dangerous writing app and it was a mess so i transformed it into an even bigger mess. idk if anything i wrote here makes sense.

Dating, as it turned out, was extremely boring. The mechanics of it was simply not understood by someone like Kenma who thrived off of being alone. Most times, Kuroo was the exception and sometimes it was his few friends but the blond didn't feel truly comfortable unless he was alone in the comforts of his room, watching some stupid apocalypse series or playing videogames until the crack of dawn.

  
People might be asking how Kenma came to the conclusion that dating someone was dull. 

  
_"Kenma, if you don't understand how it works anyway then how could you say that?"_

  
He'd promptly answer them, "I'm free to say so because I'm dating someone." 

  
Kenma wonders if the jaw drop that he imagines them doing as a reaction to his words is as amusing in real life. Although, he wouldn't be saying something like that out loud soon because others tend to misunderstand him and he didn't want to hurt anyone's feelings.

  
How did he get here in the dating stage in the first place? 

  
He turned his head to the side where Kuroo was peacefully laying on his bed, reading some horror manga and his lips slightly quirk up at the sight. Right, everything started progressing in Kenma's life because of his childhood friend. 

  
When right after an official match that they won, the dark haired teen pulled him aside to somewhere private before hugging the life out of him, Kenma was perturbed. The feeling of Kuroo's arms on his back made him blush lightly but before he could further think about it, Kuroo had broken the hug, put his hand under Kenma's chin, and tilted the blond's head up so they could stare right into each other's eyes.

  
It could've been the mixed emotions that Kuroo was feeling after winning a match with Kenma for the first time in their highschool that led them up to that moment. It was a mix of sweat, relief, and overall happiness that pulled them together. 

  
And then Kuroo leaned down, his forehead meeting Kenma's, their noses touching, and the gap between them closing more and more. 

  
The first one who actually took the initiative in their first kiss was Kenma. The older boy took too long, gazing into Kenma that Kenma felt like he was going to combust before they even kissed. So with every bit of courage he had, Kenma pushed Kuroo's head towards him and then their lips smashed together. 

  
Needless to say, their first kiss was horrible. It was awkward and a bit rough and Kenma swore that he almost harshly bumped their foreheads. 

  
When Kuroo broke away, he merely laughed before hugging Kenma once more and nuzzling his neck. 

  
"I love you." He had whispered into Kenma's neck and Kenma was silent throughout the whole ordeal. 

  
Kuroo took this silence as an "I love you too." It's not like Kenma needed to say something out loud for the other to understand him anyway. 

  
There was an unspoken conversation made between their relationship later on. This was where the dating stage started and Kenma admitted that at the beginning, it was a bit intense for him. 

  
Kisses were shared in the privacy of their rooms but sometimes, they did it in the clubroom with the risk of their teammates walking in on them. Kenma didn't mind his friends finding out about his relationship with Kuroo but he didn't want them to shout and bother him about it either. 

  
Kisses turned into make-out sessions and more than once, the two of them had to go home in their disheveled states and with their questioning teammates. 

  
"You really like kissing, don't you?" Kenma inquired on a random day as they walked home. 

  
"And you like indulging me." Kuroo retorted amusedly.

  
It wasn't something that Kenma could deny because Kuroo was right. When he felt tedious and when Kuroo felt particularly affectionate, he'd let the dark haired boy push him down the bed and pepper his face with kisses with the occasional hickey hidden somewhere on his collarbone. 

  
For a while, kissing was fine. But then it began to feel like a chore to Kenma that he would often times ignore Kuroo's advances and play games on his phone instead. As the blond slowly lost a tinge of interest on the action, he turned to something else. 

  
Let it be known that a lackadaisical Kenma either had great or terrible ideas. He couldn't pick on which category this one scheme of his belonged to though. Makeup, he believes, is a great thing. 

  
He learned how to apply it on his face and make himself look pretty with the help of one Oikawa Tooru until he almost perfected the application of it. His favorite thing to put though was the eyeliner, no matter how messy. 

  
"I didn't know you were interested in such things, Kenma-chan." Oikawa said with a smirk as a greeting to Kenma at that day the blond asked him to come and help. 

  
Kenma rolled his eyes at the brunet's words and then replied, "I was scrolling on my phone, watching videos and found one about those and I ended up being immersed in it." 

  
"Sounds eventful," Oikawa hummed. "Come on, let's get the supplies and transform you into something else. I'm sure Kuroo-chan would _absolutely_ love that." 

  
And that's the story of how Kenma was kidnapped to go outside of his cave after weeks just to go to a human infested place. 

  
Kenma kept his new hobby as a secret from Kuroo until he knew how to do it properly so it wasn't until weeks that the blond realized just how much Kuroo loved it. He had randomly put it on during a weekend meet up with Kuroo and his teammates and he had barely taken a few steps towards them before he was being pulled aside by his childhood friend. 

  
He was immediately swept into a kiss, his lipstick smearing on Kuroo's own lips and on the side of his cheek. With Kenma looking like this, Kuroo was unable to keep his hands to himself. 

  
As the dark haired boy lazily kissed his neck, Kenma sighed. "You're going to ruin my makeup, Kuroo." He murmured. 

  
"I don't care." was Kuroo's reply much to Kenma's dismay. 

  
If he knew that him putting on makeup would have this effect on Kuroo, he wouldn't have applied it in the first place. With another deep sigh, Kenma gently pushed Kuroo off of him and Kuroo didn't hesitate to let go despite visibly looking like he wanted to take Kenma somewhere far away with only the two of them. 

  
Even after this, the only difference Kenma's new hobby made was making Kuroo more eager to kiss the daylights out of him. Dating still revolved around going out to do random stuff, kissing, sleepovers, kissing again, holding hands, words and intimate touches and kissing. 

  
"Kissing is boring." Kenma confessed apathetically during one of their sleepovers.   
Kuroo looked up from his manga and gave Kenma a close-lipped smile. He didn't look hurt, just charmed which is really ridiculous because who would brighten up after their loved one says that? Kuroo apparently. 

  
"You'd still kiss me, right?" Kuroo teased. 

  
"I would." Kenma replied, unamused. 

  
Finally, Kuroo broke out into a shit eating grin before saying, "I know you love me." 

  
Kenma wanted nothing more at that moment than to wipe the grin off of his face and his body's solution to this is kissing Kuroo to shut him up and to hide the redness of his face. 

  
This action just further went and proved Kuroo's point that Kenma did indeed love the shit out of him but it's not like the blond would admit that out loud. 

  
Kenma Kozume did not do feelings. It just wasn't something that he did and if he did start doing it, he just sucked at it. Sometimes, he would try to understand the reason why others held hands and kissed in public but the thought of it just grossed him out. 

  
Really, why did Kuroo like doing any of those things anyway. 

  
_"Those gross you out until it's Kuroo who you think of."_ His mind taunted him to which he ignored. 

  
Now here Kenma was two years into his relationship with his childhood friend and still giving him what he wants (because Kenma secretly likes it too). He's laying on his bed, Kuroo's lips are on his own and it's softly moving against his but all Kenma could think about is how he's smearing his lipstick again. 

  
Kissing was such a time consuming activity.   
Kenma thinks of how he could be sleeping or playing videogames right now whilst Kuroo gently pecks his cheeks. _Yeah_ , Kenma ponders, _this is getting repetitive._

  
Kuroo looks up then gives Kenma a genuinely bright smile that has Kenma's heart pounding on his chest. It's indeed getting repetitive but...

  
"I love you." Kuroo softly said. 

  
_He never gets tired of this._

He would admit he loves him too but he was simply feeling too pretty at that moment underneath Kuroo's burning gaze. He stays silent but he knows that Kuroo already knows what his answer is and that's enough. 

  
Dating was as boring as ever but Kuroo Tetsurou, on the other hand, was something else entirely. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!! I really appreciate it :>


End file.
